Over It
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: Songfic to Katherine McPhee's Over It!


So, I know I should update my other stories but I'm not home so I won't be able to save them correctly or be able to have them there for when I need them or really just know what I'm starting with, so I will update a song fic. It's actually a "request" by my friend that I just decided to update.

I'm actually using his laptop all curled on his bed. He's sitting in his chair and he wants to write one so he's on his home computer, it's the best thing ever, so far he has this cute little PuckKurt thing that's really horrible. He's just lucky I like him.

Anyway Pairing: Fuck

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee or "Over It" they both belong to their rightful owners

Song used: "Over It" By Katherine McPhee

_I'm over your lies,  
>and I'm over your games.<br>I'm over you asking me,  
>when you know I'm not okay.<em>

Finn sat curled on his bed, his hand under his pillow under his head. He was so sick of all of this, the whole Puck him thing. He couldn't figure it the hell out. Was he just another fun fuck to Puck because that's what it seemed like. Even if every single time Puck said 'No, you're not. I love you.' He just couldn't believe that anymore not after finding out Pucks been fucking other chicks.

_You call me at night,  
>and I pick up the phone.<br>And though you've been telling me,  
>I know you're not alone.<br>oh.._

It's 10:37 when his phone vibrates the bed. His hand slips and reads Puck's name. He debates ignoring it but then answers it with a small smile All he needs is a reassuring 'I'm sorry' and it might be better. Instead he gets a conversation and hears the giggle in the background. He asks but Puck says it's his sister and he's alone. Finn feels that lack of trust for that new lie.

That's why  
>(your eyes)<br>I'm over it  
>(your smile)<br>I'm over it  
>(realize)<br>I'm over it  
>I'm over it<br>I'm over..

Finn wants to hang up, wants to scream at Puck but does neither because he just doesn't care anymore. Puck doesn't love him and can't be faithful, he's just another fuck and he was stupid to think otherwise. He was stupid to believe he could be anything more. Now he's questioning why he ever did.

Wanting you,  
>to be wanting me.<br>No that ain't no way to be.  
>How I feel, read my lips,<br>because I'm so over..

"I want you so bad right now!" Puck says and Finn's smiles. God, how many times he wanted to hear that, how many times he actually heard it. Still he knows Puck just wants in his pants along with every girl in this damn world. Close your eyes and he'll be on the next chick in half a second. Finn knows it, and he's about ready to tell Puck.

"Yeah?"

_Moving on, it's my time,  
>you never were a friend of mine.<br>Hurt at first, a little bit,  
>but now I'm so over.<br>I'm so over it.._

He bites his lips knowing the words weren't the ones he originally wanted to come out and he is sure he heard himself wrong. It stings a little when Puck replies…

"Yeah, only you." Because he knows it's a lie. He always did which is why it doesn't sting as bad, but now he has proof. Now it's a proven fact and not just a hunch. Maybe he'll get over it faster if he admits it to everyone.

I'm over your hands,  
>and I'm over your mouth.<br>Trying to drag me down,  
>and fill me with self-doubt.<br>oh..

"Don't you want me too?" Puck's voice gets a little seductive. "My hands, my mouth, my dick." Finn lays his head back on the pillow. Not really, in fact, the sound of those makes him a little disgusted. All the insults he's heard out of that mouth, every time that hand grabbed him a little too hard. Yeah, he's done with that.

That's why,  
>(your words)<br>I'm over it  
>(so sure)<br>I'm over it  
>(I'm not your girl)<br>I'm over it  
>I'm over it<br>I'm over...

"You're mine, you know that right?" No, Finn thinks, I'm really not but I don't care. He knows at some point he's going to have to voice these thoughts. For now, he'll just let Puck have his fun and Finn will break it to him eventually. After all, not all bad things come to an end so fast but all good things do, so if Puck wants to act like he's in control of everything, Finn will let him…For a little while.

Wanting you,  
>to be wanting me.<br>No that ain't no way to be.  
>How I feel, read my lips,<br>because I'm so over..

"Yeah, I know." He says quietly. "I get it." And he did get it. He got that Puck just wanted to sleep with hima dn never actually had any intentions of having feelings for him. Somehow…Finn's pretty sure he doesn't care. He wants to but he just knows Puck's not worth caring about.

_Moving on, it's my time,  
>you never were a friend of mine.<br>Hurt at first, a little bit,  
>but now I'm so over.<br>I'm so over it.._

"Good, because you are, because I love you." Lies. Lies. Finn rolls his eyes and sighs. He's pretty sure he should just hang up, he really doesn't want to hear anymore of Puck's stupid lies.

"Right, listen I got to go." He says, maybe not the first thought he should've voiced but the rest will come out eventually. He hangs up the phone.

Don't call,  
>don't come by,<br>ain't no use,  
>don't ask me why,<br>you'll never change,  
>there'll be no more crying in the rain.<p>

He places the phone next to him. He was going to have to end this, because he knew Puck would call back soon enough, he knows Puck will try and stop by anytime now. He's not stupid. Puck wanted a booty call, Finn just isn't ready to give it to him tonight, not after everything Puck put him through. He hates feeling like his hearts stopping, being ripped apart, he hates it!

Wanting you,  
>to be wanting me.<br>No that ain't no way to be.  
>How I feel, read my lips,<br>because I'm so over..

He closes his eyes and hears footsteps upstairs, his eyes flashing to the clock. 11:57, it read in those bright read letters. His head and his heart knew what his lips wanted to say. 'we're over' came the words, mouthed never said out loud. He couldn't say them yet…Puck wasn't here yet.

_Moving on, it's my time,  
>you never were a friend of mine.<br>Hurt at first, a little bit,  
>but now I'm so over.<em>

Time ticked and it was 12:06 when Finn slipped out of bed, still in his clothes from yesterday and he grabbed his car keys with a sigh he knew what he had to do. He had to let it come out. He grabbed a sweatshirt and was out the door. He put the radio on letting the music fill the car as he drove. He played the words over and over and over again. Knowing what he had to say, what he had to do.

_I'm so over it.._

I'm so over it...  
>I'm over it...<p>

Wanting you,  
>to be wanting me.<br>No that ain't no way to be.  
>How I feel, read my lips,<br>because I'm so over..

He texted Puck to open the door when he got there. Puck had taken a few minutes to get down there to open the door and Finn and smiled at him.

"Hey babe" Puck went in for a kiss and Finn tilted his head away, before throwing the sweatshirt at Puck.

"We're done Puck. I'm over you." Puck stared for a minute as Finn walked back to his car.

_Moving on, it's my time,  
>you never were a friend of mine.<br>Hurt at first, a little bit,  
>but now I'm so over.<br>I'm so over it.. _

Finn pulled out of the drive way and his eyes met Puck's. His eyes went to the rearview mirror to watch as Puck faded away. While there was a weight lifted off his chest it still really hurt, he wanted to cry a little bit but he wouldn't. He was so over Puck, he had to be and there was no way anyone would ever make him go back to that guy…in the next couple of months…weeks or maybe days. But right now, he was so over their 'relationship'

Smiles, I'm so amazing. I'm trying to type this while my BFF talks to me about his story. We need to help him with his ideas. It's just so pathetically sad it's killing me! XD I love him and all but I think he needs a few more years back in high school because he needs more English or something. :) he's going to kill me for this. Teehee.

Anyway if you have any ideas for his PuckKurtness PLEASE! PLEASE! Send it to us. I promise to help him write the thing but if I hear about one more dolphin I'm going to shoot the poor boy. :P

PS: I'm not TOO proud of this but it's kind of good. Like I said I'm better at personal experiences than at other things that I barely know about…I'm going to kill this kid -_-_  
><em>


End file.
